


《晚饭》

by Dli991999



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga), 电锯人
Genre: 96话情报有感, Other, 我疯了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dli991999/pseuds/Dli991999
Summary: 96话情报有感。
Kudos: 8





	《晚饭》

>>电锯人

最新情报有感，我疯了。

秋说，今晚要做意大利面。但是面昨天晚上都被帕瓦子吃光了，秋就让我和帕瓦子去买。我抗议，帕瓦子也抗议，秋说抗议无效，于是我们只好出门买意大利面。秋给了一万日元，好多，虽然秋之前也会多给，因为除了买秋要的东西，帕瓦子会拿很多其他东西。所以就买意大利面，剩下的我要买冰淇淋和棉花糖！还要酸奶！当场吃掉！不要让帕瓦发现！但是玛奇玛小姐说要遵守规则，那就拿着包装袋付钱吧，但包装袋没了可以不付吧，包装袋要及时扔进垃圾桶，不然秋会骂。

在去的路上遇到了蕾塞。我说，蕾塞，好久不见！帕瓦子说，电次你背着本大爷搞女人！我不理她，蕾塞有胸，还会跟我接吻，帕瓦子这个假胸恶魔怎么跟蕾塞比。蕾塞她也不理帕瓦，只看着我。蕾塞跟我说她报了一个补习班，最近在学习，又邀请我去看电影，是英语电影哦。我犹豫了，英语电影好困难啊，我不懂英语，又不认识字看不懂字幕，怎么看电影啊。我想起玛奇玛小姐，和玛奇玛小姐约会看了好多电影，都是日语，但好无聊。和蕾塞看电影肯定会不一样吧，就算看不懂也会很有意思。但是是英语电影，宁愿看烂片也不想看看不懂的电影……蕾塞好像看出了我的想法，说：电次君，我也不懂英语哦。

到了超市，帕瓦子立刻就跑了。我不管她，她走了才最好，我要立刻吃自己想要的东西，要曲奇饼干！要炸串！要肉松面包！上次去玛奇玛小姐家，吃到了肉松面包，玛奇玛小姐亲手喂给我的，好好吃。但是帕瓦很快就跑过来找我，帕瓦子最近跟有超能力一样，很快就能找到我，我都没开始吃！我问她你怎么知道我在哪？帕瓦说你体内有本大爷的血，本大爷当然能找到你！这个撒谎恶魔，明明是她老是偷喝我的血，撒谎精。但是既然帕瓦来了，我就不能偷吃了。帕瓦子开始拿东西，拿了好多。我制止她，说秋会骂的。帕瓦说：有什么关系，翘辫男给了很多钱吧。是哦，秋给了好多钱，我和帕瓦想买什么就买什么。

回到家里，发现姬野前辈。呃我不想看见她，肯定是秋邀请来的吧！我看到姬野前辈就想起呕吐物的味道，幸好当时玛奇玛小姐教会了我间接接吻的味道。但是姬野前辈跟我打招呼，说电次君你这个表情果然还是在意吧。我就不怪她了，毕竟她是第一个愿意吻我的女人。

秋开始做饭了，没有做意大利面，做的生姜烧肉和味增汤。因为帕瓦买了很多其他东西，都没钱买意大利面了。我看着秋从冰箱里拿出一块肉，好恶心，血淋淋的，只有帕瓦子才会喜欢吃这种肉。但是帕瓦子没有兴奋，秋买的劣质肉吧！

秋做饭的时候来了很多人，岸边前辈毕姆谁的都来了，岸边还带来一个有很多女人的眼罩女人。好多人啊，牛排够吗，不够就不给他们吃。而且既然大家都来了，玛奇玛小姐怎么没来呢？好久没见到玛奇玛小姐了，玛奇玛小姐在干什么呢。好想见玛奇玛小姐，如果能见到玛奇玛小姐，大概就能和她做了吧。我杀死了枪之恶魔，玛奇玛小姐可以实现我的愿望了！对了，波奇塔还没见过玛奇玛小姐呢，玛奇玛小姐喜欢狗，会不会把波奇塔要过去呢。波奇塔虽然不是什么可爱的狗，但它是我最好的朋友了，就算玛奇玛小姐想要波奇塔，我大概也不会给她吧。

秋把饭端上来了。这时候外面正好下起来雪，好大的雪，帕瓦子说本大爷要打雪仗！秋说先吃饭，现在雪还小。人很多，还可以打团队赛。

我说：要不要邀请玛奇玛小姐呢？

但是大家一起和我说：玛奇玛小姐不会来，玛奇玛小姐出差去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 是电次吃了玛奇玛后，电次陷入一种精神不正常的状态。支配恶魔想要支配电次，所以电次才会一直想起玛奇玛，但每次要陷入玛奇玛诱惑，被支配恶魔支配的时候，大家就会出来阻碍。这么一个神经病的故事。我有病。


End file.
